baby_nightmare_circusfandomcom-20200213-history
The Withereds
The Withereds '''are the primary antagonists of Baby's Nightmare Circus Classic Mode. They are much more destroyed and withered versions of the nightmare funtime animatronics. They appear from Night 1 to Night 2 of Classic Mode. Like all other animatronics, The Withereds will attempt to kill the main protagonist. Since the game is actually a game within a game, the Withereds' AI is set to kill any player. Appearance '''Withered Nightmare Baby Withered Nightmare Baby has similar withering to Withered Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. ''She is missing her face, her right arm and the right side of her stomach. Her skin is white, and she has scarlet hair in ponytails, and red clown blush. She has a scarlet crop-top and skirt and holds a microphone. Like all other animatronics, Baby is also noticeably beaten and torn on her remaining body parts, and, like all other animatronics, has several faceplates and very sharp claws and teeth. '''Withered Nightmare Funtime Freddy' Withered Nightmare Funtime Freddy isn't as badly withered as the other Withereds. The only truly noticeable difference between him and the original are a giant chunk missing above his left eye, and a large tear on his snout. He is white and has a shade of lavender on his stomach, snout, inner ears, shoulders, and groin. He also has lavender stains on his fingertips. Like all other animatronics, Funtime Freddy is also noticeably beaten and torn, and, like all other animatronics, has several faceplates and very sharp claws and teeth. Withered Nightmare Ballora Withered Nightmare Ballora is missing the right half of her face, and is often seen glaring at the player through her broken eyelid. She is missing her bra and skirt, which are seen lying on the floor next to her in Storage Room A. She is also missing her pelvis. She has indigo hair, stockings, and pointe shoes. She wears pink lipstick and golden earrings. Like all other animatronics, Ballora is also noticeably beaten and torn, and, like all other animatronics, has several faceplates and very sharp claws and teeth. Withered Nightmare Funtime Foxy Withered Nightmare Funtime Foxy is likely the most withered of all the animatronics. In their picture in The Withereds' entry in the Old Book, their legs cannot be seen, and in their jumpscare their legs also seem to be missing. Like Baby, Funtime Foxy is missing their face, but is also missing their left eye. They are missing all the fabric on their snout and left arm. They are white and have a shade of pink in their ears, and pink blush on their cheeks (their stomach is not visible). They also have red lipstick. Like all other animatronics, Foxy is also noticeably beaten and torn, and, like all other animatronics, has several faceplates and very sharp claws and teeth. Behavior Withered Nightmare Baby Withered Nightmare Baby moves on a set pattern on Nights 1 and 4. At 1 AM, she leaves Storage Room A and advances to the Right Hallway. At 2 AM, she approaches to the right door. At 3 AM, she disappears from the map. On Night 4, she will jumpscare the player on the terminal after they have deflected the ball twenty-one times. Withered Nightmare Funtime Freddy Withered Nightmare Funtime Freddy moves on a set pattern on Nights 1 and 2. At 12 AM, he steps forward on his stage. At 1 AM, he advances to the dining area, and then moves closer to the hallway and enters it. At 2 AM, he approaches to the left door. At 3 AM, he disappears from the map. After Bidy drains all of the player's power, his face will flicker in the left doorway as a distorted version of the Toreador March plays. On Night 2, he leans forward toward the player after checking on him a second time. Withered Nightmare Ballora Withered Nightmare Ballora moves on a set pattern on Night 1. At 3 AM, she disappears from the map and shortly after appears in the vent. Withered Nightmare Funtime Foxy Withered Nightmare Funtime Foxy moves randomly on Night 2. They will move around the vent system, making a loud metal clattering when they do. If the player moves while the clattering can be heard, Funtime Foxy will jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. Gallery TheWithereds.png|The Withereds' entry in the old book. 2230.png|Withered Nightmare Baby, Funtime Freddy and Ballora in Storage Room A. 2231.png|Withered Nightmare Funtime Freddy has stepped forward on his stage. 2232.png|Withered Nightmare Baby and Ballora in Storage Room A. 2233.png|Withered Nightmare Ballora in Storage Room A. 2236.png|Withered Nightmare Baby in the right hall. 2237.png|Withered Nightmare Baby in the right hall at the door. 2223.png|Withered Nightmare Funtime Freddy in the Dining Area holding a chair. 2224.png|Withered Nightmare Funtime Freddy in the far left of the Dining Area. 2228.png|Withered Nightmare Funtime Freddy in the left hall. 2227.png|Withered Nightmare Funtime Freddy in Storage Room B. 2229.png|Withered Nightmare Funtime Freddy in the left hall at the door. 2225.png|Withered Nightmare Ballora in the vent. 2700.png|Withered Nightmare Baby on her stage on Night 2. 2698.png|Withered Nightmare Funtime Freddy on his stage on Night 2. 2699.png|Withered Nightmare Funtime Freddy glaring at the player on Night 2. 2701.png|Withered Nightmare Ballora on her stage, glaring at the player on Night 2. WitheredNightmareBaby.gif|Withered Nightmare Baby's jumpscare on the terminal on Night 4. WitheredNightmareFuntimeFoxy.gif|Withered Nightmare Funtime Foxy's jumpscare on Night 2. Category:Characters